


Mistress Magika (Book One)

by Little_Miss_Athena



Series: The Nobility Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Action, Blood, Dark Fantasy, Death, Dystopian, Fantasy, Horror, Magic, Murder, Thriller, magical girl, other magical worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Athena/pseuds/Little_Miss_Athena
Summary: Mana Akamine. A young, smart teenage girl who has been blessed. With her past darkened by the abuse from her stepfather and the death of her father, Mana has been living a quiet life.That is until her mom comes home bleeding badly and then Mana is thrown into the hectic world of a Magic Knight.Now, with the help of many summoned spiritual helpers, Mana is forced to battle and losing even one battle could prove to be deadly





	1. Chapter One

I often found myself sitting on this hill. It overlooked the small park's pond and had a large oak tree, which I was sitting underneath. The cool, summer night breeze rustling my shoulder length blonde hair. I gazer up at the stars while smiling softly to myself as I thought of my mom and how she got a new job. I couldn't wait to hear all about her first day and dinner tonight, yet I was apprehensive about going home.

'He'll be there' I thought to myself as I shuddered in fear. In an attempt to calm myself back down, I pulled out my manga, one of the few my older sister sent me from her new boarding school. Manga was rare, especially for the lower classes, but I was lucky enough to have at least this one. As I opened the first page, I gazed at the image of the young girl wearing a frilly dress with light armor. Looking at this manga had aways made me feel better. It was a manga about a Magical Girl named Miku and I have always thought it would be cool to have magic like she has, sometimes I used to pretend to be one of them. But deep inside I knew it would never happen as magic belongs to the rich.

"Mana!" I heard the voice of my best friend and neighbor, Sora Miki, calling out to me from the park below me. She was walking up the hill as she probably knew I most likely would be out here. I let out a sigh of saddness as I had a feeling it was time for the monthly Ending Ceremony and that I would have to leave my happy place. Then fear struck me again as I realized I would see him there and he would be standing next to me. My sister wouldn't even be there as she would be attending the ceremony at her boarding school so I wouldn't even havd her to comfort me tonight. I knew I would have to face my fears eventually, but I was still very frightened.

"Come on girl!" Sora cried out as she reached me finally, she pulled me up and dragged me down the hill towards town. "We're going to be late now because of you!" I knew that there was a penalty for being late to any of the ceremonies, so I definitely didn't want to be, nor did I want to drag anyone else into being late with me.

"Sorry Sora," I muttered as I pulled my hand back and began running in an attempt to keep up with Sora as we raced out of the park and into our city. Sora just laughed and shook her head before running even faster. I had a jhare time keeping up, but I seemed to manage it slightly. We raced down the streets and finally reached the Temple where we went to stand with our families. Since we lived in the same neighborhood and right next door, we were able to have our families seating section right next to each other.

"Where have you been!" My mom whispered harshly in my ear as I took my seat next to her. My stepdad just glared at me with a slight smile playing on his lips and knew he was thinking of my punishment he would deal to me tonight. I gave a slight shudder before turning around to face the front stage and listened to the High Priestess bless us and our lives before the whole began to came to a close.

"We welcome the end of the circle with open arms!" The whole assembly, including the priests and priestesses yelled out into the darkening night sky. Then we all stood up and clapped before being dismissed. My family and Sora's walked home together before we separated to walk into our homes. My mom got a text on her phone and whatever it was made her let out a sigh and she turned around to put her jacket back on.

"I've been called back into work," She muttered out before giving me a quick hug and my stepdad a kiss. "I'll be back later tonight," she called back as she walked out of the door and to wherever she was working at. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I was sent downwards and onto the floor.

"Time to be punished you worthless little rat!" My stepdad snarled as he dragged me to the master bedroom and I knew I'd be in for something horrible. He tossed me onto the floor before kicking me in the stomach. He then pulled out a ruler and began to beat me with it. I screamed and cried, but he didn't stop for a while. Afterwards he seemed tired so he pushed me out the door, shut and locked it, then went to bed. I on the other hand crawled my way into the living room and sat in the corner.

That's when the front door opened and in walked my mom, but something alarmed me instantly. The smell of blood - my mom's blood


	2. Chapter Two

I gasped when I saw her. There was my mom, stumbling through the door, her arm bleeding badly. It dripped off of her body and hit the floor. My mom made a mistake and all of a sudden, she crashed down onto the floor. I could see the tears in her eyes as I too stumbled over. I slowly made my way over to her body with my own eyes s  
Welling up and my body stinging with excruciating pain. But I didn't care at the moment, my mother was way more important to me, even more than myself did.

"Mom!" I gasped out as I reached her, she was still alive, but very weak and injured. I gently turned her over before picking up her phone from her pocket and calling an ambulance. I felt her slowly start to move and I turned to face her. She took off her diamond ring and handed it to me. I shook my head at her and placed the ring back in her hand.

"You won't die mom," I told her in a whisper as I held her hands and tried to keep uer arm from bleeding. A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital. I went with her.

"Miss, do you want to get checked out as well?" A doctor asked me as he noticed the bruising on me. I shook my head and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, I just fell is all," I replied simply, hoping that he would buy my story and leave me alone so I could focus on my mom. I was so worried about her and I hoped she would survive this ordeal. I knew she was a strong woman and that she was probably fighting this, but her actions earlier made me think she was giving up. And I didn't want that. Finally the doctor came out of the hospital room and came over to me, my heart fell at his expression. It was one of pity and saddness. 

"Your mother slipped into an unexpected coma," he started to say when he saw my tears and face. I felt like I just lost my whole world. He then quickly added "She is still alive, just in a comatose state right now," he explained softly while placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and wiped my tears.

"Can I go sit with her while I wait for my stepdad?" I asked the doctor. Even though I didn't want to go home with him at all, I did want to see my mom. The doctor nodded before offering me a small, sad smile. He then opened the door and shut it behind me. I sat down at the chair by my mother's bedside. It felt like hours before the door opened again. I had been sitting in silence, the only noise were coming from the halls and machines. When my stepdad stepped in, he generally seemed worried. Then he saw me and his face grew to one of pure anger and hatred.

"What the hell did you do!" He roared, not seeming to care that we were in a hospital. A few nurses came running in and saw him go to hit me. They started restraining him and I could feel the tears start to form once again. I ran out of the room and the hospital and headed out for the woods. My feet hit the pavement as the tears and sobs escaped me. I kept going even as I hit the forest line, my emotions taking over me as I quickened my pace. I felt as if he was following me even when I knew he wasn't.

"Hush your tears child," an older female's voice called out from a clearing that I hadn't even realized that I entered. I stopped and saw a woman with bright white and silver wings, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a deep, royal blue floor length gown.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, my voice still quivering from my crying as well as from my fears. She smiled softly before floating down towards. me and I backed up slowly.

"My name isn't important," she said and I just looked at her strangely for a moment. She looked very beautiful and regal. But I still didn't really trust her. I mean after all I just met her and in the wood nonetheless. It was a little bit sketchy to me. She stepped forward once again and took my hands in hers. And when she removed them, a beautiful ring with a ruby in the center was now on my middle finger, shining in the moonlight. I looked up at the woman with a questioning look. She gave me a small smile before standing back up straight and floated high upwards once again. She spread her wings and then she began to glow a deep golden color.

"But, now it is time for you to fight and accept your destiny!"


	3. Chapter Three

"Wait!" I called out to her "What do you mean?" I asked as she began to fade away with a smile. After she had finished disappearing, I heard a soft rustling sound coming from the bushes in front of me and I didn't stick around to find out what it was. I finally knew it was time to face them and go back to the hospital. And as I walked back through the forest, I kept thinking about that woman and what she had said. 

"What destiny could I possibly have?" I muttered to myself as I slowly trudged on. As far as I knew, they was nothing special about me, so I had no idea why I would have some lady in a fancy dress telling me that I have to accept any kind of destiny.

"She's probably just made a mistake,"I whispered to know one, but myself as I reached the lights of the town. I made my way into the hospital and the nurse who came in once when I was sitting with my mom came up to me. She had a very worried look on her face as she approached me. I saw the police standing off to the side talking to the doctor who took care of my mom. When he noticed me, he waved me over to him.

"Miss Akamine, the police would like to talk to you," He said before they came over towards me. We walked out of the hospital and went to the police station so we could talk in private. As we drove along the road, I couldn't help but pray - pray that things will turn out alright and that someday I'll have the courage - and power - to protect those I care deeply about. Finally we got to the station, we got out and went into one of the offices 

"So miss, the doctor said you had some bruises," the male officer began as the woman came in with three cups of hot tea. She passed me and the man a cup before sitting down next to me with her own. I just sat there staring down into the murky liquid that was in my plain white coffee cup. The man then looked at the woman before she placed her hand on top of my hand that was sitting on the table top. I glanced up at her as she had a small smile and her face was filled with pity and sympathy.

"Your stepfather admitted to abusing you," she said softly as I just stared at her in complete shock at her words. "Is this true?" After her brief pause, she then asked 

"He d-did," I said in a stutter as I began to feel the tears and sobs start to wrack my body with their force. I then started to shrink back from them as the tears streamed down my face and dripped onto the ground. A couple of loud sobs ripped past my tightly closed lips as I tried to hold them back.

"It's okay sweetie," the woman officer said in a comforting tone of voice. She patted my back and rubbed small, soft circles into it as she held me close to her in a tight, but soothing hug.

"B-but, where will I-I go now?" I asked them in between my sobs. The woman pulled back and then lifted my chin up so I could look her directly in the eyes.

"We've made some arrangements and you'll be living with some friends of your mothers," the man said in a calm, plain tone of voice. He paused before continuing his sentence with what seemed like an afterthought to his earlier statement. "And actually they're also her employers,"

I slowly nodded in response before we all stood up. We stopped by my house so I could pick up some things. I packed clothes and daily things, but also my manga and anime dvds so I could continue to enjoy them, even if I wasn't back in my happy place or at my home. We then hopped in the police car and drove towards the end of the city. As we neared the Forbidden, we made a sharp turn away from it and came to a large castle tucked away near the woods I had run to last night. It was early in the morning when we pulled up the driveway and parked.

"You must be Mana Akamine," a young woman with dark brown hair and startling green eyes said as we got out and began to walk up the large stone steps. She had a pleasant smile on her face and her eyes shown with excitement as she led me into the building.

"Welcome to the home of one and only The Magic Knights," she said proudly as she thrusts her arms out and upwards. She then turned back to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you ready to fully accept your destiny, Miss Mana Akamine?"


	4. Chapter Four

We stood there in silence after she spoke. I was shocked that this woman too spoke of me having some sort od destiny to accept. As far as I knew my only destiny was to live my life, at least that's what I always thought.

"I don't know what you mean," I said finally. I didn't know what she meant and I truly thought that these people were making mistakes. "I'm not anything special, so I believe you've made a mistake miss." I added softly as we stood there in the foyer. My response seemed to amuse her as she gave a slight chuckle before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It's no mistake my dear, you are a Magic Knight," she told me with a huge smile on her face. She then seemed to remember something and quickly handed me a piece of folded paper. Then she grabbed my arm and led me through the halls of the large castle that would become my new home for the time being. We reached a room filled with teenagers. This wouldn't be so unusual, except for the fact that they were fighting each other with weapons and even what looked like magic. I was amazed that they were allowed to use it, since most of them did not look rich enough to own the artefacts needed to preform it. Yet here they were casting spells on each other.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" I asked the woman by my side, she glanced down at me with a look of 'are you kidding me' before sighing softly.

"No, they're just training," she explained to me, but I was still confused at what was exactly going on here. I looked up at her, preparing to ask her another question, but she just shook her head and pushed me towards what looked like a simple, wooden office door. She knocked, opened the door, and then pushed me inside. I turned around to find another woman, this one slightly older. She was also with another man. They were both sitting behind dark metal desks and looked very rich, posh, and strict. These two seemed like they were rich enough to hold and use magic.

"You must be Mana," the man's calm, yet sweet voice called to me. I looked up at him and nodded. He gave me a large, toothy grin and motioned for me to sit at the chair on my side othe desk. I slowly crept over to the seat and sat down. His female companion then cleared her throat and I moved my gaze to her.

"Hello Mana, my name is Mrs. Fujioka," she said before gesturing to the man sitting next to her. "This is Mr. Akiyama. We are the headmistress and headmaster of this battle training school," she explained. But, once again, I was confused at what these people were talking about. I had no idea what those people were training for nor why they had to train in battle in the first place. And so I began to open my mouth to voice my questions, when a knock sounded at the door and I was interrupted once again.

"Yes?" The man called out and then the door opened to reveal a pair of young girls walking in, with a slightly older boy behind them. The man seemed to beam at seeing them.

"Ah good!" He exclaimed. "Mana, this is your team; Yuri Aikawa, Kana Miki, and Ryuu Matsumoto," Mr. Akiyama said as they all nodded their head in greeting. I turned around to get a better look at them. Yuri had fiery red-orange colored hair that was shoulder length. And her eyes are bright green with bronzed skin. Kana's hair was dark brown and cut in a short, boyish style. Kana had matching brown colored eyes. Her skin was a pale olive tone. Ryuu had simple, glossy black hair and gray eyes. His skin was very pale in color.

"Hello," I finally managed to say as I stared at them. "I'm Mana Akamine, it's nice to meet you all," I tried to put a smile on my face with my greeting, but I was just too down to be able form one. The woman then cleared her throat once again to get our attention.

"Now, as you may know Mana, your mother was a Magic Knight too," she started before pausing for a moment and then continued. "But the job is dangerous, you are now old enough to become one too," she was cut off by Mr. Akiyama. "This is non negotiable as it is your predetermined fate to fight as a Magic Knight," he finished and Mrs. Fujoka looked at him in annoyance for cutting her off like that. But I just stared at them with fear, shock, and - dare I even say it - some excitement. Instead of saying anything, I dropped my gaze to my lap and felt tears start to fall as I remembered what happened to my mom earlier and I suddenly felt even more frightened. But the most terrifying thing was that the feeling of excitement also grew along with it

"Now, let us start your training."


	5. Chapter Five

I followed Mrs. Fujioka to the door, where're she and the rest of my supposed team walked back out into the large hall of battling teens. She took me out of the main area towards a smaller - I guess I could say arena - and then sat down in one of two tall chairs in a balcony. The other two girls stood off to the side, while Ryuu pulled me into the fighting pit. He then held his hand towards the sky

"I summon thee to my side from the realm of magic! Heed my call, Kage!" He shouted out and below him a glow began to emanate. His ring also shined brightly. Then another figure began to appear in front of him and a male covered with a black cloak stood holding a spear in his right hand. He kneeled to Ryuu and only stood once Ryuu nodded to him.

"What do you wish of me Master?" The male asked Ryuu. Ryuu simply pointed towards me and uttered one very simple word -

"Training."

Then, the male jumped up and swung his spear in my direction. I screamed out in terror and that's when my ring began to glow as well. In front of me a figure dressed in a gold and white knee length ruffle dress appeared. Her hair a pale, platinum blonde, and her eyes a crystal blue color. But the most striking thing was what she held in her hands - a chain scythe. Crossing the together, she managed to block the male's spear from striking either of us. As she glanced back at me I realized she was waiting for me to speak.

"Uh, hello," I finally muttered, she had a frown on her face, but spoke pleasantly and politely.

"What is your order, Mistress," She said to me as she continued to block the male's attacks with his spear. I didn't really feel comfortable with her calling me that, but something told me it wouldn't and couldn't change. Suddenly, I felt liks I knew what to tell her. I stood up tall and lifted my head with pride.

"Protect me," I said confidently as I tried to keep myself from running away and crying. The girl nodded slightly and then turned her head back around to face her opponent.

"And what would you like me to do with him?" She asked as she blocked the spear once again. I noticed how she never once pressed backwards or did anything more then block the sharp weapon. I thought for a moment before the answer bubbled up from within me and before I could think of anything less sadistic to say, the words slipped out from between my lips.

"Kill him," was all I said. My eyes widened at my own words, but deep inside a voice told me that it was okay and that killing this magical being wouldn't truly make it die. The girl nodded at my order and didn't seem like she was going to complain or object to murdering this young male.

"Yes, mistress," the girl answered and when the spear cams down this time, she pressed it backwards and then launched into her own attack. She used one side of her chain scythe to block the weapon and the other to slice into the arm of her opponent. This caused him to drop his spear and clutch his arm. It was bleeding badly and I got flashbacks to my mom's ordeal from yesterday. I shuddered as I remember my mon's apparent loss of will to live when she tried giving me her diamond ring. Meanwhile, the girl then transformed her chain scythe into a single staff with double blades. She stabbed the chest of the male and he began pouring out blood. The red liquid was everywhere. Then all at once it stopped and he disappeared in a bunch of fading sparkly dust like substance that blew away from us.

"It is done mistress," the girl sad as she turned around and bowed her head to me. I was still slightly shaken at remembering what could have been the last moments of my mom's life. Then I felt the tears and sobbing start to come forth once again. The girl's head shot up as she heard me and I felt pathetic at my reaction to this whole thing. But the girl stood up and then reached forward to attempt comfort me before pausing with her hand in midair as if she wasn't allowed to touch me or something.

"Are you alright mistress? Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly and I quickly shook my head. My sobbing starting to become less frequent and then I gave her a weak smile before I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. She seemed to let out a soft sigh of relief before placing her hands clasped in front of her.

"Is that all mistress?" She asked as I finally was able to even out my breathing. I looked at her and shot her another small smile before glancing up at Mrs. Fujioka for permission to send her back to wherever she came from. Mrs. Fujioka nodded to me and I turned back to the girl.

"You are dismissed, uh," I said and I realized that I didn't even know this girl's. She smiled softly and then replied.

"My name is Ivory, mistress," Ivory said quickly. A genuine happy smile played on my lips as I finally knew the name of the girl who just faught for and protected me.

"Well then, you are dismissed Ivory."


	6. Chapter Six

"Thank you mistress," Ivory said politely then bowed to me, before she began to fade away into sparkling white dust. Afterwards, Mrs. Fujioka came down from her seat on the balcony and she seemed quite happy.

"I am quite pleased with your performance today Mana," she said and even though her voice was mostly flat, I could hear a bit of pride in her tone. I just nodded and stood there awkwardly, my mind still trying to figure out what the hell is going on with my life right now. My thoughts then turned to the fact that I had somehow summoned a girl named Ivory. A girl who had a chain scythe and calls me mistress. Oh and the fact that I somehow knew how to command her. It all just confused me and suddenly I felt like my life had just became an mahou shoujo manga or something.

Mrs. Fujioka then motioned for Yuri and Kana to come down into the hallway near the battle pit. The two girls immediately stood up and silently walked over to us. She then patted me on the back and pushed me closer to the two female members of my new team.

"They will take you to your room," Mrs. Fujioka started and began to walk away before she seemed to remember something else "Mana, tomorrow is your first hunt so sleep well," she added then walked back towards the office and left me alone with Kana and Yuri. I quickly glanced back behind me to see Ryuu, but he had already left the battle pit and wasn't in my line of sight anymore. I felt a hand grab mine and my eyes quickly shot back towards the two girls. Yuri had taken my hand and was now tugging on it to signal that it was time to go to my room.

Kana stayed behind us as Yuri led me through the long, richly decorated halls of this magnificent castle. She held my hand the entire way to my room. And once she reached a red mahogany wood door with my name, Kana's, and Yuri's on a silver plaque on the door, she just pushed it open and in we walked. The room was absolutely stunning: the walls were a deep honey color with delicate looking pale silver swirls decorating it. The floors were a beautiful dark brown hardwood. And the couches were white and plush. There were several other redwood doors that lead off into separate rooms and I was guessing those were the bedrooms. As we walked over to one I noticed it had my name on it's golden plaque. I opened the door and went in and was once again amazed by the luxurious furnishings. I even had my own private bathroom and walk in closet! It was wonderful.

Looking over at the foot of the bed, I saw my bags and I quickly dug through them to find my manga. After I pulled it out, I ran my hand over it's all too familiar cover and then began to read it once again. I remembered just yesterday when I was under the tree reading this book and now my life has changed so much. If I could go back in time and changed things, I would have. But it's impossible to do that so I am stuck living this weird, yet magical life.

Feeling tired, I placed my manga down on the nightstand and climbed under the covers. And still in my clothing from that day, I fell into a familliar dreamless sleep.

I awoke to a loud pounding at my door and my first thought was that my stepdad was going to barge in and beat me, but then I remembered where I was. And so, standing up, I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Kana. She had a straight face and was dressed in a school uniform.

"Go shower and dress, breakfast starts soon," she mumbled out before turning on her heel and walking away from my room. I let out a sigh and went to do my morning routine. As I stepped out of the bathroom with a towl wrapped around me, I fished through my bags to discover that there was a note saying to wear a uniform from the wardrobe. So I went over to the tall, dark oak furniture piece and pulled out a matching uniform. After brushing my hair I walked out to the common room and saw Yuri waiting by the door.

"Come on! We will be late for breakfast ig we don't hurry!" She called back to me as she grabbed my hand and we dashed out the door and down the hallways once again. We finally reached a grand dining hall with a lot of round tables. We found a seat and sat down to eat. After eating, Yuri led me towards a separate section of the castle and knocked on a door. A young girl opened the door and handed me a slip of paper.

"Okay! Time for your first hunt!" Yuri exclaimed. I was confused and so I decided to voice my thoughts and for once, I wasn't interrupted. She dragged me away from that door and outside where we saw Kana waiting for us.

"What exactly am I hunting?" I asked her as she pulled me towards Kana, who was standing off to the side of the large iron gate. I was hoping it wouldn't be something to difficult to defeat or kill.

"Dragon hounds of course!" Yuri exclaimed excitedly, and when I heard her utter those words, my heart fell.


	7. Chapter Seven

"What!" I cried out while trying to stop Yuri from dragging me out. "We won't survive! Those things are dangerous!" Yuri just giggled and kept pulling me out of the safety of the black iron gate. I was struggling and yanking on my arm, but all my attempts were in vain as she plopped me in a car and we drove off. I sat quietly in the back of the vehicle as we sped off towards who know where and I felt very scared at the prospect of having to try to kill a Dragon Hound. I had always thought it couldn't be done, but these girls make it seem like it could happen. I glanced through the thick curtain of my blonde hair that shielded my face from view. I could see Kana sitting to my right and Yuri on my left. Ryun seemed to be the one driving the car and we just kept on rolling down the street even when I began to shake with fear as I could see the smoke and heat the screams of the people being attacked. And I assumed it was because of the monster that we were sent to kill - a Dragon Hound.

"A-Are we really going to f-fight it?" I asked in a stutter. I was truly terrified right now and it seemed like no one cared at all. Yuri had headphones in and Kana looked at me with a glare of hatred.

"Yes, we are," Kana simply stated before turning her head to look out the car's window at the passing world. I returned my face to it's sheath of hair as I felt tears start to fall down my face and then the sobs started once again. We pulled up to an alleyway between two buildings and then we all hopped out, I was a little hesitant at getting out, but then Yuri dragged me out. We made our way through the alley and reached the scene. A large black wolf with dragon wings stood over a young child, her chest has been slashed open with a gaping cut. Her blood was pouring out of it and onto the ground. The scarlet liquid was also on the monster's mouth and paws. Yuri, Kana, and Ryuu summoned their Magic Spirit Servants and began battling it. I just stood off to the side, my whole body shaking.

Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from behind me and my body froze with fear. When I turned around, I saw the bloodthirsty eyes of an Alpha Dragon Hound. I knew we were dealing with a pack now as that's only when the Alpha comes out. It too had blood dripping from it's mouth as it stared me down. Then with a deafening roar, it charged at me. It's massive and sharp claws elongating so it could hold on it me - it's pray. It was only when I felt it's breath did I run away from this very terrifying and massive monster.

"Mistress! Watch out," I heard the voice of Ivory call out to me as I was dashing away from the Alpha. It chased me, seeming that it won't let me escape that easily. Then, one of Ivory's chain scythe blades cut the head off of the creature. I stopped as the Dragon Hound seemed to shattered into a million pieces as it died. Ivory was standing before me now with a single bloodied scythe blade.

"Thank you, Ivory," I breathed out raspily as I was trying to catch my breath from all that running and fear that coursed through me. Ivory kept her straight face, but I could see nervousness in her eyes as she bowed. She then stood up and looked at me.

"I guess kill the remaining houns," I said in a whisper as it sunk in that this girl bhad killed something that so many great and trained warriors failed to destroy. Ivory nodded before going off to kill the remaining four dragon hounds. Blood splattered everywhere and while Yuri, Kana, and Ryuu were helping their servents battle, I couldn't since I had no weapon to fight with. I also had no idea where to get one either.

"I feel so useless," I mumble under my breath as I continued to look on at them. Ivory was amazing, she couldn't be older than me, yet she was so skilled in battle. And she was stunningly beautiful as well. She seemed like she was this rare, perfect being. She jumped, flew, block, and attacked with grace, elegance, and flexibility. It was truly amazing. We kept this up until all of the hounds were gone and then they turned to head back to the car. Ivory stood in dront of me once more.

"You are dismissed Ivory," I tell her and she nodds.

"Yes mistress," and after she replied, she faded into the glittery dust once again. We then headed back to the castle. As we drove along the road, the whole car, minus the radio music, was silent. Finally, we made it and we walked up the marble stone step and back into the the larh stone building. Upon entering the woman I met when I first arrived came over to me, she waved the rest of my team on and told me to follow her. We went to her small office and sat down acrrmoss from each other in soft, dark blue chairs.

"So you said you had to tell me something?" I said as we say down. She nodded her face was filled with expression of saddness and sympathy as she held my hand in hers and offered me a sad smile.

"Your mother died today."


	8. Chapter Eight

"No!" I cried out and then tears came again. I seemed to crying a lot lately and this time, the one person cared about me was gone and that was the reasoning behind my tears. I buried my head in my lap as I sobbed. The tears soaked my skirt, but I could care less. My whole life she was there for me - always helping and loving me - and now, she's no more. My mother had left this world and I wasn't even with her. The woman tried to comfort me and I just pushed her away before darting out the dood, the tears still flowing. I ran out two double French doors and I entered a small garden. A gate that led out into the woods beyond caught my attention and I dashed off of the property and into the forest. And once again, the woods would bare witness my saddness and dispair. Suddenly, a loud snap sounded and I turned around to see a young girl with bright silver hair and eyes. She couldn't have been older than seventeen, yet she appeared to be very regal and elegant.

"Who are you?" I asked as she neared me, her eyes widened before narrowing. She had a straight face, but her eyes were looking at me to decide if I was a threat to her or not.

"I could ask you the same thing," she stated coldly as we stared at each other for a moment. I let out a sigh before stepping forward with my hand outstretched, inviting her to shake it.

"My name is Mana Akamine," I said softly. Then a thought popped into my head and I added in a half whisper "I'm a Magic Knight too." After I spoke those words, the girl seemed to be even more skeptical, but then she saw my diamond ring and seemed to realize that I was telling the truth. Her whole fave seemed to relax some as she too sighed softly. She then reached out and shook my outstretched hand and we gave each other slight smiles.

"My name is Ambrosia Whitaker," she started then paused and seemed to be contemplating something before she added in a very faint whispering tone "and I'm a demigoddess." It was so faint that I almost didn't hear her speaking, but I was shocked at what I did hear coming from this girl. A demigoddess living past their twelfth birthday was almost unheard of and would usually be kept a secret. So why was this girl telling me - a complete stranger - about this? It should have been something she'd only tell to someone she trusted knew and deeply. 

"I-Is that true?" I asked. Stuttering always made me feel stupid and inferior, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. And I gues now was one of those times. Ambrosia nodded before another loud snap was heard and yet another Dragon Hound appeared from behind the trees. It was shocking to see one here as they usually only appear where there's people. Since they thrive on the blood, souls, and fear of living humans. Then a young woman appeared. She had probably was still only just became an adult as she looked to be around eighteen or nighteen years of age. She had striking dark stormy gray hair with a gold streak running through it and her left eye was pale eletric blue while her right was an dark, stormy color that reminded me of storm clouds. Ambrosia noticed her too and got into a fighting stance. The most surprising thing about this woman though, was the fact that the Dragon Hound was letting her pet it and something inside told me that whoever this woman was, she would not bring any good news.

"Ah! There you are you little pest!" She snarled as she took notice of Ambrosia. Ambrosia clenched her fists as the woman spoke. Clearly they were both very angry at each other and I could see the hatred burning in both of their eyes. She then looked over behind Ambrosia's shoulder amd spotted me. A smirk appeared on the woman's face as she saw me cowering in fear behind Ambrosia.

"You've got a new companion, how very sweet," the woman mocked as Ambrosia held out her hand a staff appeared in it and it had a goldne crescent moon with a pale blue star inside of the moon sitting on top of the silver base. The woman chuckled at Ambrosia's weapon and just simply sat down on another Dragon Hound. 

"Do your worst, little demigoddess," she taunted Ambrosia. A glint appeared in Ambrosia's eyes as she lunged foward and made a bunch of chains appear. They wrapped around the woman's wrists and ankles, binding her.

"Oh I will, trust me."


End file.
